Lollipop
by Cha The Emerald Panther
Summary: Oneshot HarryxFredxGeorge Story for Fred and George's Birthday on this hilarious day of April Fools xp does have explicit content so don't read if you don't want to read yaoi


Well this is my Twins birthday gift ^^ wrote this during summer school never finished it but my friend kept bugging me about it then she told me the twins b-day was on the 1st of April so I said why not I'll have it finished and posted by then xP. Oh and In case you guys want to know I should be updating Perseus Drest Evans soon and will be starting a 3 some story between Draco, Lucius, and Harry. oh and I will try my best to update ASAP on my stories cuz I know how annoying and nerve wracking it is to get an update you just want it and you can't wait xP so yup I'll do my best hope you guys like the stories.

I do not own any of the chr's sadly or else there'd be lot's of yaoi goodness. ,

Lollipop

They were so good! He couldn't have enough of them. He'd unwrap one give it a teasing lick or two then he'd put it all the way in his mouth and give it a big suck. He'd slowly wrap his tongue around it every which way moaning as the taste hit him sucking it dry of all it's juices. Once he was done with one he would move onto the next and repeat the actions over again not being able to quench his want for them.

He, Harry Potter, was addicted. He couldn't stop suckling on them they were just so good. Lollipops were the greatest invention ever. It was so sweet and tasty it would just tantalize your taste buds making you want for more.

This last week had been torture for us. If we'd known making him stop biting his nails and giving him a lollipop would drive us crazy, we would have never done it. The sight of those luscious lips worshiping those delicious suckers in his mouth just so... was one of the beast and most horrible images one could see.

It had us drooling! How he would wrap those cherry red lips around the lollipop and that pretty pink tongue slightly sticking out to lick at it. Those kissable lips plumping up after he was done sucking at those damnable suckers. We couldn't take it anymore the torture of always seeing, seeing him do all those erotic things to the suckers with his lips and tongue.

Tonight those lips would get captured and wrapped around something much more delicious. See if they can compare to the treat we'll be giving him tonight.

It was night time but I couldn't sleep, I went outside and laid on the ground to watch the stars. As I lay I heard footsteps growing closer behind me two tall shadows towered over me then lay down at my sides. I turned to look at their faces it was Fred and George. They lay with their arms crossed under their head. I joyously greeted them and asked them if they could not fall asleep either. Simultaneously they answered no.

"we were thinking" Fred began.

"about what?" Harry questioned.

"about this...problem" George continued.

"a very Annoying problem"

"and as we thought about it"

"we decided that this problem"

"had gone on long enough"

"and were going to fix it"

"what's the problem?"

"you..." they responded

"oh" Harry sadly and silently said as he sat up and looked down at his lap.

"sucking on those lollipops" they finished.

Harry became confused and asked "what's wrong with me having lollipops?"

Fred and George sat up. Fred took hold of Harry's chin as George hugged him from behind placing his chin on Harry's shoulder. "The problem is that these devilish should never be allowed to suckle on anymore of those lollipops" said Fred as he bit and nibbled on Harry's lip while George nibbled on Harry's earlobe.

Harry moaned and stuttering asked "a-a-and w-why nhhh should I-I ha-have to stop s-sucking on my lollipops?"

"Because these lips are ours" Fred said nipping his lip slightly harder.

"And we have a better "treat" you can suckle" George huskily told Harry in his ear. Harry moaned from the images that flooded his mind shivering in delight "And what, may I ask, would that be?"

"This" they told him as George sensually rubbed his hardness against the cleft of Harry's buttocks. Fred swallowing the angelic moans that would fall from Harry's lips in a deep kiss.

It felt so good George's hands slowly following the curve of my body to my slowly hardening nipple's pinching them to full hardness. Fred grabbing my bum and squeezing George's girth between them. "ngh" it felt so good. Whimpering I asked for more. I wished for the slow torture to end but I also desired the pleasure to continue. I couldn't take it anymore I felt as if I would explode from the stimulation my body was receiving.

"You like that"

"don't you kitten?"

"ngh yes! oh god yes!"

Fred and George slowly undressed their kitten kissing every inch of skin as it was revealed. They worshiped they're little kitten's body as if he were an angel made just for them. Their angel, their kitten, their mate. Fred nibbled and licked at Harry's nipples while his brother nibbled and prepared their kittens precious pink pucker. Making sure he was well prepared and would be ready for them and not feel any unnecessary pain.

Harry was overfilled with pleasure. His body was vibrating with all the need for more and the pleasure he was receiving from the worship his twins mouths were lavishing onto him. "more more more" chanted Harry like a mantra.

"what do you"

"want kitten"

"tell us"

"and we will give"

"In me now please oh please in me" Harry sobbed out

George and Fred both slowly slid up his body and each kissed a side of his neck. "as you wish kitten" slowly both entered their precious angel. Harry groaned from the pain. Fred grabbed onto Harry's length and slowly started pumping him as George tweaked his nipples to distract him from the pain. "sh love it'll get better soon" they said kissing his forehead. Slowly Harry relaxed and started feeling the pleasure when suddenly he screamed out in ecstasy. They had hit something inside him and it felt so good. Oh so good such heavenly pleasure it was.

"well Fred I think we've found our little kitten's bundle."

"yes I believe we have George"

Harry was to far gone from the pleasure to be able to understand what they were talking about. He couldn't understand how they could possibly still be talking. As he him self could not even form a complete thought. Fred and George found a pace that was just perfect. As one would start going out the other would go in and hit his prostrate giving him no escape from the never ending pleasure. He was so close oh so close to heaven just a little more and he would spill his seed.

Harry began to tighten around the twins as he grew closer to his orgasm drawing them there with him. They finally could not take anymore and all spilled their seeds Harry onto his and Fred's stomach's some even getting on his face the twins deep in him. Exhaustedly they fell onto the bed together the twins slowly drew their lengths out of Harry's pucker Harry groaning from the empty feeling in his bum.

"mh that was fantastic" Harry moaned out.

"yes it was" the twins said kissing his forehead

"mh I'm so sticky" Harry giggled as he licked some of his cum from his lips "I'm going to take a shower"

?

The twins groaned at their kittens action so innocent yet so provocative. As Harry walked to the shower they watched his bum sway they didn't know if they would be able to take another round. When finally they noticed as their cum slowly trickled out of their angel's delicious pucker. "nh" that was the last straw they would take their kitten once again and this time under the warm flow of the shower. When they were done with they're angel he will not be able to walk for weeks.


End file.
